<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ill Communication by BangBangBart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748443">Ill Communication</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart'>BangBangBart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sure Shot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Dirty Talk, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Intoxication, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Under-negotiated Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun gets a second round with his werewolf dick crush.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088451">Don't Play No Game That I Can't Win</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sure Shot [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ill Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chenhun aren't drunk when they do this but they have been drinking. There are plenty of other reasons why this is a terrible idea.</p><p>Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple weeks after the full moon, Sehun sees Jongdae at one of Yifan’s pack’s parties. They haven’t spoken since that night in the forest, which is both a relief and an annoyance because  Sehun hoped he’d have something to say by the time he ran into Jongdae again. But he doesn’t, so he beelines it for the keg and prays Jongdae’s freaky wolf sense can’t tell he’s been getting off to the memory of being mounted like an animal every night since they fucked. </p><p>There’s a lot of people around, both wolves and humans, and Sehun’s sure that even if they don’t know what he let—what he <em>invited</em>—Jongdae to do to him that they could tell somehow, that they could see or smell it on him: smell Jongdae’s come still deep inside him, smell the dirt on Sehun’s face and knees, smell the combined sweat of human and wolf and fur, of sheer want and need and bestial depravity.</p><p>Throughout the night Sehun doesn’t avoid him exactly, determined to at least hold his ground on neutral territory, but he looks away whenever Jongdae catches his eye, which seems to happen a lot. Sehun feels his heavy gaze draped over him like a weight, warm on the backs of his ears, his neck. He tries to hide his glances by darting his eyes around his cup, but every time he takes a sip of his drink he meets Jongdae’s eye. </p><p>So Sehun sticks close to Zitao, liquid courage keeping his hands and mouth occupied as he laughs at Yifan’s weird jokes and pretends he isn’t acutely aware of how he and Jongdae are slowly circling each other through the house.</p><p>He does forget, eventually, at about 3am when Yifan carries a clingy, giggly Zitao up to his room, promising, ‘I’ll take care of him Sehun, don’t worry,’ with a small smile. And Sehun knows he will, he’s Zitao’s pack leader and surprisingly tender behind his bitchface. Sehun goes to look for Yixing in hopes that he can crash on the couch in his room. The party is thinning out and by some miracle Sehun locates his jacket but Yixing is nowhere to be found. </p><p>But he does find Jongdae, sprawled out on Yixing’s sofa, scrolling through his phone and drinking a beer.</p><p>Jongdae looks up, and Sehun freezes.</p><p>He’s struck by how much slighter Jongdae appears like this, his short human body swallowed up by the worn, overstuffed cushions and small fingers wrapped delicately around the neck of the beer bottle. Sehun hadn’t actually gotten a good look at his wolf, but everything about it felt overwhelmingly, powerfully  big—his jaws, his body, his teeth, his paws, his cock, his <em>knot</em>. Sehun suppresses a shudder at the memory of being held down but his ass clenches reflexively, empty.</p><p>‘Yixing-hyung around?’ Sehun finally asks, lisping a little because he’s kinda drunk and a lot anxious. He licks his lips, realizing he’s low-key horny too and <em>shit</em>, what if Jongdae can smell it on him.</p><p>‘He went onto the roof to smoke, but that was half an hour ago so I don’t know if he’s coming back.’ </p><p>If Jongdae has any particular feelings about this information he doesn’t show it. His expression is impassive but not in his usual bored way, and he makes no attempt to hide the fact that he’s looking Sehun over carefully, attentively. </p><p>‘Thanks,’ Sehun replies. ‘Hyung.’</p><p>Jongdae tips back the rest of his beer and drags his dark eyes up to Sehun’s face. ‘Minseok-hyung told me to apologize to you,’ he says casually. ‘Do you need an apology Sehun-ah?’</p><p>Sehun’s sober enough to realize he isn’t really asking, but he answers anyway. ‘No hyung.’ He’s still just standing in the doorway, he can leave any time he wants, he reminds himself. Instead, he sucks his pink bottom lip between his teeth and pins it there. Jongdae’s eyes catch the movement and he almost smiles.</p><p>‘Junmyeon-hyung said I should leave you alone,’ Jongdae continues, sitting up to set down his phone and empty bottle. He stretches, exposing the dark trail of hair disappearing into his waistband, and it makes Sehun’s mouth water. ‘Do <em>you </em>think I should leave you alone?’ he asks with a small twist to his lips as he adjusts his pants over the bulge of his cock.</p><p>Sehun shakes his head so suddenly the room starts to tilt. </p><p>‘I didn’t think so,’ Jongdae grins, spreading his knees wide and propping his far leg up on the coffee table. Sehun can’t help the way his eyes land on Jongdae’s crotch, tracing the contour of his dick through his jeans, soft but still obvious. 'So get the fuck over here.’</p><p>Sehun grips the door jamb to keep from dropping to his knees because suddenly the room is spinning again. Jongdae isn’t even doing anything besides watching him and holding his hands loosely between his thighs, but Sehun still feels electricity shiver under his skin. He nods, mostly to himself, and walks over to stand between Jongdae’s legs.</p><p>‘Good boy,’ Jongdae coos, jerking his chin toward the floor. Sehun’s knees hit the hardwood so fast he thinks he feels the whole house shake. Jongdae reaches out, but instead of cupping Sehun’s face he presses three fingers firmly into his mouth, startling Sehun and making him choke. ‘Of course you don’t need an apology, just like you don't want me to leave you alone,’ Jongdae muses, exploring Sehun’s mouth with his short fingers. ‘After all, <em>you </em>came to <em>me </em>didn’t you.’ </p><p>Sehun blinks up at Jongdae’s dark eyes and tries to remember to how to breathe through his nose. Jongdae keeps petting Sehun's teeth and pushing on his soft little tongue, probing, testing. Sehun thinks the repetitive motion should be soothing, but the way Jongdae is staring down at him, all cold heat and intensity, keeps him on edge.</p><p>‘You climbed <em>my</em> pack’s mountain during a full moon because you wanted to get fucked by a werewolf.’ It’s the truth, but to hear someone else state it so plainly makes Sehun flush with humiliation. ‘You went to all that trouble to present yourself just to get mounted like a bitch in heat, didn’t you Sehunnie?’</p><p><em>It’s true it’s true</em> but Sehun can’t nod so he makes a sound in his throat, desperate and high.</p><p>‘And you found me again tonight, didn’t you baby.’</p><p>In a way, Jongdae’s barely touching him but Sehun feels pinned, like something small and trapped against Yixing’s floor. He blinks hard, forcing himself to focus enough to suck on Jongdae’s thick fingers, three of them nearly filling his small mouth to capacity. </p><p>Jongdae hums, pleased, then pulls his fingers out of Sehun’s mouth and pushes them back in past his soft palate this time. He does it again and again, picking up speed until he’s thrusting his hand into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun gags, but doesn’t pull away, spreading his knees wider to take the force.</p><p>‘You’re so fucking easy for it aren’t you,’ Jongdae murmurs, adding his pinky and spreading his fingers, watching as Sehun’s lips stretch around them. He pushes them so wide it hurts and Sehun feels himself start to drool around them.  But he doesn’t care because he can <em>see </em>Jongdae’s cock hardening in his pants, right in front of him. Sehun whines so Jongdae chuckles and spreads his fingers again, ever farther this time. ‘Take it out, since you want it so bad.’</p><p>Sehun leans in to reach his fly but Jongdae doesn't move his hand, forcing Sehun to take his fingers so far into his throat he has to hold his breath while he gets Jongdae’s cock out of his pants. It’s already so much so fast that Sehun feels lightheaded. </p><p>Jongdae’s dick is hard and leaking, ruddy and full with a smear of precome across the tip that Sehun aches to chase with his tongue. But he can’t, because Jongdae nudges him gently back until he’s sitting on his heels. <em>Just like last time</em>, fizzes up through Sehun’s brain. </p><p>So he sits, and watches, and waits. </p><p>Eventually Jongdae takes his hand out of Sehun’s mouth, dragging his wet fingers to trail spit down his chin. It should be gross and uncomfortable but all Sehun can think about is how now Jongdae’s cock can go there instead. </p><p>Unhurriedly, Jongdae stands up to strip out of his clothes and Sehun’s reminded how powerful the werewolf’s small, lean body is and how comfortable he is in his own nudity. He looks less vascular than he did on the full moon, skin less taut and muscles not as bulging, but Sehun guesses that makes a kind of sense.</p><p>Jongdae strokes himself a couple times, smearing Sehun’s spit and his precome over the length. He thumbs over the fat head with one hand and cups the wrinkled skin at the base with the other. ‘If you want it again you’re going to have to work for it,’ he says.</p><p>Sehun groans and knee-walks between Jongdae’s spread feet, gingerly putting his hands on Jongdae’s fuzzy thighs. He’s distantly aware of the pain building in his knees but when Jongdae is looking down at him like this, like he’s going to eat him, he can't care one fucking bit. </p><p>He doesn’t resist the urge to bury his face in Jongdae’s crotch, pressing his lips to the soft, warm skin by his balls and inhaling deep. Sehun supposes if he were a wolf that Jongdae would smell like <em>something</em>, but even so he moans at the sense memory of that last time he had his face this close to Jongdae’s cock. Jongdae hisses and threads a hand through Sehun’s hair but doesn’t move him yet, apparently content to let him nuzzle and mouth at the base of his dick. </p><p>Sehun has watched enough werewolf porn that the next bit comes automatically: he looks up, making sure Jongdae’s watching—which of course he is—and pulls back, letting the tip of Jongdae’s cock smear across his cheek until he catches it on his tongue, cradling the sensitive underside then licking into the slit to taste him. </p><p>‘Fuck,’ Jongdae groans, hand tightening against Sehun’s scalp. Sehun’s eyes flutter shut at the pain and he savors the salty-slick burst of the precome on his tongue. He lets his jaw drop open and sticks his tongue out to cradle more of Jongdae’s cock. It’s hotter and harder than a human’s, and he thinks he can feel the veins throbbing on the surface already. <em>Fuck </em>he wants it in him so fucking badly.</p><p>Sehun tries to keep his eyes open but he can’t, too desperate to get as much of Jongdae’s dick in his mouth as fast as possible. He practically inhales it, easily taking nearly the entire fucking thing down until his lips touch the skin where Jongdae's knot would be, <em>will</em> be. He forces his head down even farther until he gags around the head then pulls back, letting his mouth go slack to smear as much spit on the hard length as possible.</p><p>‘That’s fucking right, get it wet,’ Jongdae grunts as he tips Sehun’s head back and slaps his dick on his tongue. </p><p>Sehun swallows to wet his dry throat then parts his lips again again instantly. ‘Please,’ he says in a small voice. </p><p>‘Take it then,’ Jongdae growls as he feeds his straining cock back into Sehun’s waiting mouth. He doesn’t stop pushing even when Sehun chokes, keeping him in place with a hand on the back of his head. The muscles of his throat are still quivering when Jongdae pulls back, and Sehun whines at the loss.</p><p>So Sehun lurches forward again, dragging his lips down the length and trying to move his tongue as much as he’s able with the thick flesh filling his mouth. He fucks his head over Jongdae’s deliciously fat cock, tonguing at what he can reach and relishing how his lips go numb from sliding over his rock-hard skin over and fucking over. Jongdae’s leaking like a faucet now, and Sehun greedily swallows it.</p><p>Jongdae’s enjoying himself to stop forming sentences, just letting out a string of affirmative grunts and groaned praise and harsh ‘fuck!’s as Sehun sucks him down. It makes Sehun's guts feel warm to please him like this. He has one hand on the back of Sehun’s head and the other cupping the hinge of his jaw, using his grip to drag his mouth hard and fast over his dick. He rocks his hips in counterpoint, forcing his cockhead over and over into Sehun’sthroat and making him gag, wet and tight and oh so good. </p><p>They haven't been at this long, but Sehun already has spit dripping down his chin and sweat beading at his temples—he feels so messy and used already. He’s loud too, despite the thick cock stretching his lips and nearly filling his mouth to capacity. Sehun groans from the ache in his knees, whines from the strain of his jaw, moans from the painful pressure of his zipper on his untouched cock, and gasps for breath when he can.</p><p>Sehun doesn’t know how long it goes on, but he slowly becomes aware that Jongdae’s knot is filling, the extra skin at the base smoothing out and hardening as it touches his lips. It feels so big already even though it’s not full yet and he remembers the last time he had it in him he came so hard he passed out. He whimpers at the memory, suddenly desperate for something to fill his ass too.</p><p>‘You know omegas aren’t real, right Sehunnie?’ It’s a taunt, there’s a cruel twist to Jongdae’s lips, but it makes Sehun’s cock throb. ‘But I’ll treat you like one if you want. I think you’d like that, wouldn’t you?’ Jongdae asks, staying his hips and wrapping his small, hot hand around the side of Sehun’s neck, feeling his pulse fluttering under his fingers. It’s a promise, a warning.</p><p>Sehun doesn’t know if he should lean into the touch or away from it, so he just nods around his mouthful, eyes wide and brimming with tears.</p><p>‘That's a good bitch,’ Jongdae mutters, and starts to thrust again.</p><p>Sehun stills, body relaxing into the stretch and rhythm, letting his mouth be used. Jongdae fucks his face like that, pushing and pulling Sehun the length of his dick, bucking his hips until his balls hit his chin with every thrust. </p><p>He jerks out of it when the small swell of Jongdae’s knot slips behind his lips for the first time.</p><p>His eyes snap open, suddenly aware of what Jongdae’s intends, what Jongdae’s going to make his body <em>do</em>. Still though, Sehun doesn’t fight back, just watches Jongdae’s face with increasing alarm as the lump of hot flesh grows, pushing farther past his lips and teeth with each one of Jongdae’s thrusts. His fingers curl against Jongdae’s thighs but he doesn’t shove him away even though some small part of him knows he should.</p><p>’‘Do you want to make hyung come?’ Jongdae hisses, thumbing away some tears from Sehun’s cheek. He doesn't wait for an answer because he already knows it. ‘Yeah you fucking do, it’s all you’re good for.’</p><p>Sehun’s breaths are shallow and fast and perfunctory, making his chest burn. He’s vaguely aware of how much of a mess he must look: snot dripping from his nose, tears rolling down his cheeks, spit leaking over swollen lips. He wonders if Jongdae can see his painfully hard erection wetting his pants. </p><p>Jongdae’s short thrusts have turned into a filthy grind now, his knot too big now to easily slide into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun’s lips threaten to split and his jaw aches from the stretch, but Jongdae keeps pushing, rocking his hips against Sehun’s face, demanding that something give and the human fucking <em>take </em>it.</p><p>It hurts, it fucking hurts and Sehun looses a wounded noise that makes Jongdae’s eyes flash red and a growl rip from his throat.</p><p>‘Just a little bit more Sehunnie, you’re almost there,’ Jongdae gentles with a groan, the soft words in stark contrast to the brutal press of his knot stretching Sehun’s mouth and forcing his jaw open so far he feels something pop. It hurts and panic rises behind his eyes, so he grips Jongdae’s thighs so hard the werewolf hisses. ‘You’re doing such a good job.’ </p><p>Sehun whines, the combination of pressure and praise washing over him, giving him the will to lean in harder and finally cramming the last few centimetres of Jongdae’s fully swollen knot behind his teeth.</p><p><em>‘Fuck</em>! That’s it, you did it,’ Jongdae exhales with a grunt, hips jerking automatically to chase the tight heat completely enveloping his dick. The fat cockhead nudges at the back of Sehun’s throat, occasionally blocking off his air and his lips pulled painfully, skin finally splitting but he doesn’t care, body overwhelmed and mind blissfully blank. Sehun closes his eyes and moans, feeling his own hard dick twitch and leak. </p><p>‘Such a good little knotslut, and all for me,’ Jongdae moans. His fingertips push Sehun’s hair back from his forehead and trace around his stretched pink mouth before rubbing his knot through Sehun’s distended cheeks. Eventually Sehun registers the touches, looking up into Jongdae’s face with watery eyes, tears streaming down his face. </p><p>Jongdae bites off a wail and starts to come.</p><p>Sehun chokes on the first thick shot but it doesn’t have anywhere to go but down his throat so he struggles to swallow it, desperate to breathe. His muscles scramble to keep up as Jongdae unloads stream after hot stream into his belly, so much and so fast that Sehun feels like he’s chugging the werewolf’s load. There’s so much jizz that some comes out his nose, burning as it does and adding to the mess on his face.</p><p>Jongdae comes so much and so hard Sehun can feel his knot pulse behind his teeth and his balls twitch where they’re pinned under his chin. He attempts to suck on the ball of flesh in his mouth and is rewarded with a hiss and Jongdae’s cock kicking against the back of his throat. There’s some come leaking out around the knot, stinging one of the cuts in his lip and Sehun desperately wants to lick it up but he can’t because his tongue is fucking <em>pinned</em>.</p><p>He doesn’t black out this time, so he can enjoy the throb on his tongue, can appreciate how Jongdae is just as stuck and helpless as he is. He can imagine his belly distended with Jongdae’s come, wonders how many loads he’d need inside him to see it round and sticking out.</p><p>Sehun is dragged out of his fantasies by Jongdae’s foot pressing on his crotch, making him moan and his hips buck automatically. He’d completely forgotten how fucking hard he was, but all that urgent need comes rushing back as he chases the insistent friction on his cock. </p><p>‘Yeah, be a good bitch and come for me,’ Jongdae murmurs, still petting his knot through Sehun’s cheek as he puts pressure on his straining dick.</p><p>In almost no time at all, Sehun comes with a swallowed cry, whole body shuddering as he ruts against Jongdae’s foot like a goddamn animal. </p><p>It’s bliss. </p><p>Jongdae slowly runs his fingers through his sweaty hair and scoops the come from his chin, popping his fingers into his own mouth to suck them clean. Eventually his knot goes down enough for him to drag Sehun on top of him onto the couch, wrapping his deceivingly strong arms around the limp human to hold him to his chest. </p><p>Jongdae keeps stroking over Sehun’s back and flanks, and licks his face clean, paying extra attention to his split lips and the dried bits of blood and come stuck to his skin. He nudges two fingers down against Sehun’s asshole and whispers ‘mine’, then they’re both fast asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That 'dubiously consensual blowjobs' tag is a fucking <i>gift</i></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com">come be gross on tumblr with me</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>